Beautiful Night
by nanadalem
Summary: [ Jeno X Jaemin. Nomin, JaeNo. Romance, Fluff, Family.] Happy Reading. Ps. very latepost #Back2Nomin


**Beautiful night**

cast : Jeno Jaemin Jungwoo Mark

Genre : Fluff, romance, AU

ps. mengandung perkataan kasar, OOC, typo(s), dan ketidak jelasan lainnya.

Jaemin dan jeno sedang berada di pusat perbelanjaan, mereka sedang membeli bahan perlengkapan untuk perayaan pesta ulang tahun jeno sekaligus berbelanja untuk keperluan keduanya.

"Hon, aku beli yang merk ini atau yang ini?" Tanya jeno pada istrinya, kedua tangannya memegang benda yang sama hanya berbeda merk.

"Yang itu," tunjuk jaemin pada benda yang jeno pegang di tangan kanan nya "tapi aku biasa pakai yang ini," jeno menyodorkan tangan kirinya kehadapan jaemin "yasudah yang itu saja," ujar jaemin menyutujuinya.

"Tapi aku ingin mencoba yang ini.." gantian sekarang tangan kanan nya yang terangkat. jaemin menatap pada kedua benda itu bergantian, sedang berpikir menentukkan pilihan nya.

"Yasudah beli yang itu saja," Kata jaemin menyetujuinya lagi, mencoba bersabar dengan kelakuan absurd suaminya. "cepatlah, jeno. Kita juga harus mencari keperluan yang lainnya!" Lanjut jaemin kesal. Keduanya belum beranjak dari 10 menit yang lalu omong omong.

"Kalau begitu kau beli dua dua nya saja!" Jaemin menggambil kedua benda tersebut dan menaruhnya di dalam troli, lalu meninggalkannya yang masih belum beranjak dari posisi semula.

"Honey, wait!" Jaemin berhenti dan mendapati jeno berlari kecil kearahnya, "apa lagi?" Nada suaranya sedikit meninggi, kesal dengan tingkah laku jeno.

"Aku akan membeli yang ini saja!" Kata nya menyodorkan merk berbeda pasta gigi dari yang sebelumnya.

"What the hell are you jeno?!" Sungguh, ia benar benar merasa amat jengkel sekarang. Lalu buat apa Jeno membingungkan kedua pasta gigi yang sudah Jaemin masukkan tadi dan malah memilih merk yang berbeda?Jeno hanya cengengesan tanpa dosa.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Sabar na.. sabar... kau harus menghormati suami gila mu ini.. tenangkan jiwamu, ini ujian, ujian dari tuhan.. mohon diminta untuk bersabar.. Jaemin mensugesti dirinya agar tidak emosi pada Jeno.

"Okey, sekarang yang ini kau letakkan lagi di barisan tadi" Jaemin menghela napas gusar lalu menukar kedua benda tersebut ke tangan Jeno, ia menaruhnya di tempat tadi dan menghampiri Jaemin lagi.

Keduanya menuju ke area sayuran organik, mengambil beberapa bahan yang di perlukan. Lalu Jaemin dan Jeno menuju tempat beraneka ragam daging, dan membeli nya beberapa.

Setelah semuanya selesai, mereka menuju kasir dan membayarnya. Ia dan Jeno pulang ke rumah orangtuanya, karena mereka akan merayakan disana bersama ibu dan keluarga Jaehyun hyung, tapi Jaemin merasa ada yang kurang. Tapi apa? Ia mengingat ingat apa yang lupa dibeli, tapi ia rasa sudah semua.

"Hey! Jangan melamun sayang." Jeno mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Jaemin, lalu ia menatap kearahnya "ada apa,hm?" Lanjutnya dengan nada khawatir, sesekali melihat kearah jalanan. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam tangan Jaemin dan yang satunya fokus menyetir.

"Apa aku ada lupa membeli sesuatu?" Jaemin bukannya menjawab dan malah menanya balik pada jeno.

"Kurasa tidak, kita sudah membeli semua yang di butuhkan. " Jaemin merasakan tangannya dielus jari jari besar Jeno.

Saat mereka sampai di rumah, Jeno segera mengambil kantung belanjaan di bagasi, lalu kedua memasuki rumah.

"Kami pulang!" Jaemin melepaskan alas kakinya, begitupun Jenk. Tapi sepertinya ia kesulitan dengan tali sepatunya, Jaemin berinisiatif membantunya, karena kedua tangan Jeno sedang menjinjing kantung belajaan.

"Thank you, sayang" ucap Jeno sambil mengecup bibir jaemin "Your welcome, tampan" balas jaemin mengelus pipi Jeno yang terangkat karena ia terseyum, ditambah mata pria itu yang membentuk sabit, Manisnya.

"Yuhuuu! Spada! Anybody home?!" Teriak Jaemin melengking sembari berjalan mengelilingi seisi rumah, ko sepi? Bukankah tadi ibunya memintanya kesini bersama Jeno? "Madam Na, where are you?!" Teriaknya lagi, sedangkan Jeno sudah berjalan menuju dapur untuk meletakkan belanjaannya.

Apa ibunya pergi? Tapi pintu depan tidak terkunci, dan lagi tadi Jaemin melihat mobil Jaehyun hyung terparkir di depan garasi, mereka semua pada kemana?

"Berisik banget sih," Protes suara dari arah belakang tubuh Jaemin, Jaehyun berjalan sembari membawa gelas kosong di tangannya. "Pada kemana si hyung? Ko tidak ada orang?" Jaehyun tak menjawab, ia malah berjalan melewati Jaemin menuju kulkas, menuangkan jus jeruk pada gelasnya. "Pada ngumpul di taman belakang, kalian lama banget sih datengnya?"

"Hey bro." Jaehyun menepuk pundak Jeno, lalu dibalas senyuman lebar olehnya.

"Hoohh, pada di sana toh, tanyakan saja pada suami tersayangku kenapa kami datangnya telat. Oiya, Ibu mana? aku tidak tahu harus apakan dagingnya." Ujar Jaemin pada Jaehyun yang kembali berjalan ke arah belakang rumahnya, "Ibu ada di belakang, nanti hyung tanyakan."

Jaemin mengeluarkan semua bahan makanan dari kantung plastik, dan Jeno hanya memperhatikannya dari meja pantry, kadang sibuk mengutak atik handphone.

iya, keluarganya Jaemin merayakan ulang tahun Jeno dengan pesta Barbeque, itu sudah tradisi turun temurun di keluar Na.

Tak lama ibu jaemin menghampiri anaknya yang tengah berada di dapur, "ini sudah semua kan? Kalo gitu kau ambil mangkok yang besar untuk mencampur bumbunya" katanya pada Jaemin yang segera dituruti, lalu ibunya menjelaskan langkah langkah selanjutnya.

"Jeno-ya, kau gabung saja dengan yang lainnya di backyard. Urusan dapur biar istrimu yang mengerjakannya." ucap nyonya Lee lembut.

"Aye aye captain." jawab Jeno antusias.

Setelah berkutat di dapur selama hampir setengah jam, akhirnya Jaemin memutuskan untuk beristirahat, lalu menyusul yang lainnya ke taman belakang.

"Whaaaa... ada Mark dan Jungwoo hyung! Oh my god! I missed u guys so muchh!" Jaemin terkejut melihat keberadaan Mark dan Jungwoo yang sedang duduk bersama Jeno di gazebo, Ia langsung merangkul keduanya dan mencium pipi mereka gemas.

"Aaaaaaa! Leherku mau putus!" Jerit Mark ketika leher kedua sahabatnya ia tarik oleh Jaemin. Jungwoo hanya meringis dan mencoba melepaskan tangan Jaemin di lehernya.

"EHEM!" Jaemin mendengar suara Jeno berdehem keras, Ia segera melepaskan rangkulannya pada duo maut itu. Jaemin melihat keduanya terbatuk keras, mencoba meraih oksigen sebanyak banyaknya.

Matanya mengarah pada Jeno yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan menusuk. Hei! Apa itu tandanya ia cemburu? Hahaha. Entah kenapa, Jaemin suka melihat Jeno marah karenanya ketika ia berdekatan dengan lelaki lain, walaupun itu sahabatnya sendiri. Biarkan saja, toh Jaemin juga ingin membalas tindakan Jeno yang membuatnya jengkel beberapa waktu lalu hanya karena pasta gigi sialan.

"Dasar monster! Dikasih makan apa sih kau oleh jeno? Tenagamu itu sama dengan badak yang sedang berduel!" Omel Mark pada Jaemin, Ia hanya tertawa menanggapinya, "memangnya kau pernah merasakan bagaimana tenaga badak sedang berduel, huh? over hajima." Sedangkan Jungwoo masih mengusap usap lehernya.

"Yaishh! Jangan pernah coba coba untuk menempelkan bibir menjijikanmu itu lagi, kau lihat? liur mu bahkan tak bisa hilang dari pipi mulusku" Sekarang giliran suara Jungwoo yang terdengar. "Mana? aku tak melihatnya tuh," Jawab Jaemin enteng, mengabaikan Jeno yang sudah pergi dari sana.

"Dasar bodoh! Suaminya sedang hari jadi malah dibuat moodnya hancur" ujar Jungwoo pada Jaemin ketika menyadari Jeno sudah tidak ada di tempatnya, "Hah? Eh, Jeno hyung mana? bisa hilang tiba tiba gitu sih?" Jaemin kebingungan ketika tidak mendapati Jeno ditempat duduknya "Whatever," Mark memutar bola matanya tak peduli melihat kecerobohan Jaemin.

"Udah gih samperin, kita disini untuk merayakan ulang tahun Jeno, bukan untuk membuatnya badmood oleh kelakuan tidak senonoh mu tadi" ucap Jungwoo kali ini, iya juga ya. Tapi Jaemin suka melihat Jeno cemburu, gimana dong? hehe. "tidak senonoh apanya? dasar otakmu itu!"

"Padahal tadi kami sedang seru membicarakan Madrid, tiba tiba kau datang dan meghancurkan suasana" kata Mark pedas, Jaemin megerucutkan bibirnya, ia tak terima jika sudah di salahkan seperti ini, memangnya apa salahnya sih melepas rindu dengan kedua sahabatnya itu dengan merangkul mereka? salah! karna ia juga mencium Mark dan Jungwoo yang mana disana juga ada Jeno, Suaminya.

"Kompak banget ya kalian berdua memojokkanku" Ucap Jaemin dengan senyuman menyeramkannya, "Siapa yang mojok mojokan, heh!" Tiba tiba Jaehýun datang dengan diintili Taeyong.

Jaemin tak memperdulikannya, ia segera berjalan kedalam mencari keberadaan Jeno. Ia melihat Jeno sedang bercanda dengan ibunya di pantry, Jeno melihat Jaemin berjalan kearahnya, sebelum Jaemin mendekatinya, ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, tak lupa pamitan kepada ibu Jaemin, lalu berjalan ke lantai atas, Jaemin jadi merasa bersalah kali ini, mana lagi hari ini kan harusnya jadi hari bahagia suaminya.

"Kau bertangkar dengan Jeno? hey, ia sedang berulang tahun. Dan kau dengan bodohnya malah bertangkar? ck ck ck" Ibunya datang menghampiri Jaemin, tapi tak Jaemin gubris, ia langsung berjalan ke tempat dimana Jeno berada. Kamarnya.

Jaemin membuka pintu kamarnya, melihat Jeno berbaring membelakangi dirinya. Jaemin menghampirinya perlahan, takut takut kalau ia akan mengamuk.

"Hyung..." panggil Jaemin ragu, tak ada jawaban. Jaemin tahu jika Jeno hanya pura pura tidur untuk menghindarinya.

Jaemin duduk di sisi kirinya, lalu memegang bahu Jeno. "Don't touch me." Kata Jeno datar masih tidak mengubah posisi tidurnya.

Tapi Jaemin tidak menghiraukan perkataannya, malah ia sudah memeluk tubuh besar suaminya dari belakang. "Aku minta maaf, aku tidak bermaksud tadi." kata Jaemin penuh penyesalan, lalu bersender pada bahu lebar Jeno. Ia masih bergeming.

"Maaf sayang, aku hanya merindukan sahabat sahabatku dan kelepasan tadi" entah Jeno akan memaafkan Jaemin atau tidak setelah ia berkata jujur padanya.

Jaemin merasakan Jeno melepaskan tangannya di perutnya, lalu membalikkan badan menghadap Jaemin. "Sorry.. aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" raut wajah Jeno tidak semenyeramkan seperti pertama kali ia marah tadi.

"You have to do something before i forgive you." Tak ada panggilan sayang di kalimatnya. "What? I'll do anything for you." Jawab Jaemin semangat.

"Did you?" Tanya Jeno memastikan. "Emm!" Jaemin mengangguk menjawabnya.

"Ok, u just need to kiss me..." lanjutnya "that's it?" Kalau syarat nya hanya seperti ini sih Jaemin tak perlu repot repot meladenin rajukannya, "yea, until the turn of the day." Lanjut jeno membuat Jaemin meringis menyesali perkatannya tadi, Jaemin melihat jam menunjukkan angka 11.45 "What? Are you serious, honey?! That's so long" protes Jaemin tak terima, gila saja ia di suruh menciumnya sampai 15 menit lamanya. Bisa bisa bibir Jaemin itu berubah seperti kylie jenner.

"Deal or not at all." Jeno membalikkan tubuhnya lagi memunggungi Jaemin. "Bagaimana jika 5 menit?" Tawarnya "nope." "Ok, 7 menit" Jaemin masih tawar menawar dengan Jeno "15 menit atau tidak ada maaf."

"Ok. I'll take it! Just 15 minutes, right?" Jaemin mengalah, "deal!" lalu Jeno berbalik kearah Jaemin lagi dengan senyum licik nya. Jeno mulai menutup matanya, menunggu Jaemin untuk mempertemukan bibir keduanya, tapi Jaemin takut untuk memulai nya duluan.

"5 menitmu sudah terbuang dengan hanya memperhatikan ku, honey" Jeno masih tetap memejamkan matanya. Perlahan Jaemin mendekati wajah Jeno,lalu mulai menutup mata indahnya.

Jeno merasakan bibirnya bersentuhan dengan milik Jaemin, mengakibatkan ledakan ledakan kecil pada jantung keduanya. Jaemin mulai melumat bibir bawah Jeno, ia merasakan jika Jeno tersenyum di sela sela ciumannya. Sialan! Jeno mengerjainya.

Lalu Jeno gantian yang mengambil alih, melumat bibir atas dan bawah Jaemin dengan intens, Lidahnya merangsek masuk dan mengabsen setiap gigi di rongga mulut Jaemin. Bermain dengan lidahnya sesekali.

Jeno menciumnya tanpa ada nafsu yang tersirat, hanya kelembutan kasih sayanglah yang ada di dalamnya, Jeno tak pernah meyakiti Jaemin dalam hal apapun, Jeno begitu sangat berhati hati dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan, Dan Jaemin beruntung memiliki Jeno karena ia begitu merasa sangat di cintai olehnya.

Jaemin menghirup oksigen lewat celah bibirnya yang terbuka. "Jen-nohhhh..." shit! Kenapa Jaemin malah mendesah?

Keduanya masih berpagutan satu sama lain selama 15 menit, lalu Jeno dengar ledakan petasan dari arah luar, menandakan berakhirnya hari dimana Jeno bertambah umur, jendela Jaemin yang tak tertutup memperlihatkan kembang api yang saling beradu memamerkan keindahannya. Menambah suasana romantis pada kegiatan dua anak adam itu.

Jeno menjauhkan pagutannya menyisakan tautan saliva yang terhubung tipis, bibir bawah Jaemin terasa semakin membengkak . Lalu Jeno memberikan kecupan kecupan kecil pada bibir Jaemin, merembet ke pipi dan leher, Jeno menghentikan kecupannya dan menyerukkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher jenjang Jaemin. Entah sejak kapan tubuhnya sudah menindih Jaemin.

"Aigooo.. uri hwajangnim sedang merajuk, eo?" Ledeknya pada Jeno, Jaemin merasakan Jeno tertawa kecil di lehernya.

"Selamat ulang tahun sayang, love you" lanjut Jaemin, lalu Jeno mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang sang istri.

"Love you too." Suaranya tenggelam, tapi Jaemin masih bisa mendengarnya.

 _2 januari 2017._

haluuu kalian~ lama tak jumpa hehe. iya, aku tau ko kao ini ff amat sangat terlambat dan ga jelas. tadinya ini untuk tahun baruan kemaren, trus aku ganti buat ultahnya jeno xixixi udah gitu tadinya ini dibuat untuk markhyuck tapi karna diriku sudah teramat sakit karna merindukan nana dan juga baper gegara gc rp ku, jadi nya ya gini deh hehe


End file.
